Darkness Revealed
by PsychoPhoenix38
Summary: Edward is an abused boy who turns out to be a drug addict teenager. Bella Swan is an innocent bystander when a situation becomes too much for Edward to handle. Will Edward be able to love someone like Bella. Rated M for abuse, rape? & drug use. AU/AH.
1. Impossible

**A/N: Here is the beginning of a new story I am working on.**

**It is very sad and the first chapter will probably have the worst of it.**

**Just know this is not how I normally write. **

**It's sad and confusing so here is my 3rd Twilight based story.**

**All characters are human and it will be a few chapters until we see Bella.**

**Keep in mind that they will be together but it will take some work. **

**If anything about child abuse, rape or drug use bothers you don't read this.**

As I gripped the sheets for dear life, I could hear the footsteps coming from down the hall. It was a sound that I had learned to fear since I was 5 years old. I knew what would come of things when my door cracked open enough for the light from the hallway to illuminate my room. My mother, no doubt, was in her room, crying from yet another attack but what could we do about it?

My father was the money maker in the household so she had no way of escaping. Even at the young age of 12 I knew everything that was going on. I had way too many life experiences after only 12 years of life, over half of those had come with the abuse of my overly drunk father. I didn't want to think about it as I grasped my sheets like they could be a shield for me against the iron fists of my father.

I kept my eyes shut waiting for the pain to begin. It was always like that, waiting for the pain to kick in, trying to hide the bruises that were mostly on my back and my legs. He had learned after a while not to bruise the places where people could see as to not raise suspicion. My eyes were shut as tight as I could, digging my head into the pillow to muffle my screams. I found out after a while that it did no good to scream because it only made him angrier.

I opened my eyes quickly and saw a pair of feet next to my bed. It was a bad idea because now I knew how close I was to getting hurt again. I braced myself for the first hit but instead I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Edward," I heard an unfamiliar voice stated. "Edward my name is Officer Bryant. Can you open your eyes for me?" I peeked open my eyes again and saw the black shoes again and then I spanned my eyes up, seeing the dark blue pants with the holster belt. I opened my eyes fully as he squatted down next to me. "Edward is that your name?"

"Yes," I stated in a small voice, afraid of what was going to happen. Why was there a police officer in my bedroom. All of the years that I had waited for something like this to happen, for the police to come and save me and my mother and it had finally come.

"I'm going to need to take you now."

"What's going on," I asked.

"There has been an incident. I need you to be a big boy and pack a bag okay? Your aunt and uncle are on their way."

"Where's my mom," I screamed shooting out of bed. The police officer looked at me like he wasn't expecting me to shoot up like that. Then, as soon as he composed himself, I saw something in his eyes. He didn't want to do this anymore than I wanted to hear it. I screamed again as tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to hear it. He wrapped his arms around me but I cringed away from him. I didn't want to be touched by a male, I wanted my mom.

"Edward," he said in a whisper. "I'm sorry but we got here too late. Your mother is gone," he said trying to keep his tears in. I could tell that there was a grown man next to my bed trying not to cry because my father had killed my mother. "Your father is gone too."

As if that could be worth losing my mom over. I would have gladly taken the abuse that he was giving me to have my mother stay alive. I collapsed on my bed, drowning my sheets in my wet tears. By the time that I looked up I saw another police officer, a female, going through my clothes and packing my bag.

I looked at her and when she realized it, she stopped dead in her tracks. I looked at her with tears blinding my vision as she took a step closer to the bed. She put the bag down slowly and walked over to the opposite side of the bed of the other office. She looked at me and then the bed and I nodded. She sat down at the foot of my bed and looked at me and I saw a strength in her eyes that I wish my mother could have had. Even though my mom didn't have the same look in her eyes, they were very much the same. The same deep chocolate brown color that I had unfortunately not gotten from her.

Every time that I looked in the mirror my father's eyes were staring back at me. I looked at her and launched myself into her arms. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth as I cried on her shoulder. She cooed me and rocked me, making me feel a little bit better. The other officer got up and he packed my clothes instead. I guess they were just packing up everything that I had, which wasn't much. My dad made the money which also meant that he spent it and most of that went towards the alcohol, not clothes or even sometimes food. I was glad that he was gone but it also meant that my mother was too.

I couldn't stay in the house and wait for my aunt and uncle. I remembered meeting them a few years ago but not much else. On the way out of my room the male officer grabbed my bags and the female grabbed my hand. I stopped for a minute and took the only picture that I had of me and my mom. She had hid it a while ago under my mattress so my dad couldn't destroy it and I knew that I needed it if I was ever going to get on with my life.

As I walked out of the house I noticed all of the commotion outside. There were at least 3 ambulances and 4 cop cars, all of the lights going, blinding me in a sea of red, white and blue lights. I looked around and noticed all of my neighbors standing outside. Most of them had a look of confusion on their faces while others had their hands over their mouths. I felt like I was the center of attention. I didn't notice anybody though, after they put me in the backseat of one of the cop cars.

It seemed like time was going in slow motion as we went to the police station. They had me sit on a bench for what seemed like forever when the female cop from before came and sat next to me. She opened her arms again and I gladly put myself there. I cried again and she sat me on her lap, holding me close to her. After a few minutes of me crying, my tears subsided and I looked up at her again.

"Your Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle are here. We need to do some paperwork but then you can go home with them okay sweetie?"

I nodded my head and looked at her as I scooted back over to my side of the bench. "What's your name," I asked her.

"Isabella."

"It's pretty," I said. She smiled at me and kissed the top of my forehead, something that my mother always did. I watched her walk away with the blonde hair that was tied into a knot on the back of her head. I laid down on the bench and used my bag as a pillow. I was exhausted but I didn't want to close my eyes because every time I did I saw him. I saw him beating me and had visions of him abusing my mother, even though he never hit her in front of me.

I fell asleep and it only seemed like minutes because I was woken up again. A woman with emerald green eyes was facing me with her hand on my shoulder. I could see the pain in her eyes but there was also a kindness that I could understand because it was the same way with my mother. This was her sister.

"Edward come on sweetie. Let's get you home."

I sat up and stretched looking around the police station. I could see my aunt and my uncle. Both were beautiful. My uncle had a look of compassion written on his face also and this is what a father was supposed to look like. He was what a father was supposed to be. He smiled genuinely at me before grabbing my bags from the bench while Esme grabbed my hand and walked me to the car.

I didn't realize how chilly it was in Washington that night but it seemed to bring chills to my skin. My aunt and uncle lived up in Seattle so I would be moving to the big city, as compared to Port Angeles, which was small, but as where most of the surrounding towns.

I looked out the window in the back seat and easily fell asleep with the sound of the engine. When I woke up in the morning there was a bright light shining in through my window. I sat up in bed and looked around. The furniture here was black but mine was white. The entire wall was made up of glass. I shot up and screamed, remembering what had happened the night before. I laid back on the bed and soaked these pillows with my tears. There was a slight knock on the door and the door opened slowly.

Aunt Esme looked at me and was in my bed the next minute holding me. I couldn't believe that I was here. Why couldn't my mother have survived? The tears stained my cheeks even after I stopped crying. I was about to say something but this tiny little girl came busting through the door and landed straight on the bottom of the bed.

"Alice I told you to wait downstairs," Aunt Esme hissed at her under her breath.

"I couldn't wait any longer," she stated with her arms crossed on her chest and a pout on her face. "I wanted to welcome my new brother."

"Alice," Esme said again with a little more harshness to her words.

"Mom," she rebutted. I looked at her and her long black hair and blue eyes but she was pale as a ghost. "Edward I'm Alice. We are going to have so much fun together. Just wait until you meet Emmett. You are going to be the bestest friends. Come on breakfast is ready," she yelled skipping out of the room. "Daddy I want pancakes."

I looked at Esme and laughed a little bit. She smiled as she saw that I was laughing. I sniffled my nose and she handed me a tissue. I looked at her compassionately and blew my nose before she helped me out of bed and led me down the stairs. Their house was enormous. I couldn't believe how big it was.

Once we were in the kitchen I saw the biggest breakfast ever. There were pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fruit, and even orange and apple juice. At least they ate well, I thought in the back of my head. I sat down in the chair next to Alice and she squealed with excitement as her dad put a pancake on her plate. Next to her was a boy, who I assumed was Emmett. They looked like they could be twins but I had no idea where either of them had come from. Neither looked like Esme or Carlisle but they looked almost the same, except that Emmett's hair was a dark brown instead of black but they had identical eyes.

"This is my brother Emmett," she said happily pouring way too much syrup on her pancakes. "He is a year older than me but people think that we are twins. Isn't that so funny? As if."

"Do you ever shut up," he stated with a laugh. "I'm Emmett," he said looking at me.

"I'm Edward, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. I hope that you enjoy staying here."

All I did was smile and then Esme offered me anything that I wanted. I took a little bit of everything but until I started eating I didn't realize how hungry I was. It was like this the first few days, never mentioning my parents. It wasn't until I was woken up one morning by Esme dressed in all black that everything came back to hit me.

She had bought me a nice black suit to wear but it didn't mean much to me as I woke up and she helped me take my shirt off, considering I was crying like a baby. I couldn't help it but it made it even worse when she gasped at my body. I pulled the shirt over my head and down over my stomach as fast as I could. She pulled me hard into her stomach and I thought I felt something wet on my head.

I looked up to see that she was crying also. I hugged her tightly and we stood like that for a few minutes. I was only a few inches shorter than she was but I felt like I was a foot tall. Once we composed ourselves, she left me alone to finish getting dressed. I walked down the stairs and saw my new family dressed all in black.

Esme and Carlisle were on the couch while Emmett and Alice were standing in front of them. I weakly smiled at them as I came in front of me. I didn't know what was going on but when Alice latched onto my side I knew that they were telling them what was happening today. I had never seen Alice that sad, even to this day.

Which brings me to now. The anniversary of my mother's death. I didn't even care about my father, all hopes of me ever caring about him were shattered the first day that he hit me. I took the last drag of my cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray, before getting out my car. It was the first time that I was able to drive myself to the cemetery to visit my mother. I took the bouquet of flowers out of the passenger side and walked over to her. I sat down next to her grave as I set the flowers on the top.

"I know mom, it's been too long. I just wanted to let you know that I am doing okay now. Well as okay as I can be without you here. I'm 16 now and I have my own car and everything. You can thank Carlisle for that. He is the best dad that anybody could ask for. I'm so sorry for everything, that I didn't tell anybody. I didn't want to get hurt anymore but I couldn't bring myself to tell anybody. It's been 4 years now and I still don't think I'm over this. Is it right to still be this upset?"

Tears started falling down my face. I couldn't stop myself from crying as much as I wanted to. Everybody had tried to help me through this but nothing ever worked on this particular day of the year. Nobody could even talk to me on this day. People had tried at school but then I learned after the first year that going to school on this day was impossible. I just wanted to be alone and not have to deal with anybody. I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone but my mother. I wanted to have her with me but I knew that was utterly impossible.

Impossible was the word of my life. It was impossible that my dad killed my mother, impossible that my aunt and uncle were so loving, impossible that Alice and Emmett had been adopted together by them, impossible that at age 16 that I was smoking cigarettes and various other things, impossible that I was turning into my father with a drinking problem and it was impossible that I had no friends. Impossible seemed to sum my life up into one word.

"Why," I screamed at my mother grave. "Why," I whimpered over and over again for hours until the rain started falling. I looked up to the sky and shouted why at God. Why was this my destiny? Why was I all alone in this world? Why was I such a fuckup? God, why the fuck would you do all of this to me?

**A/N: So did I do alright? I'm not usually this dark but it will get a little bit better, kind of.**

**Poor little Eddie, right?**

**Let me know what you think. **


	2. Contacts

**A/N:**

**I have figured out what to do because when I am in a bad mood I write this story.**

**I want to thank all of you who have read this and reviewed, added me and put it on alert.**

**This chapter has drug use, just a precaution.**

**It does get better.**

"Edward I know that you don't want to go today but you need to," my aunt whispered through my door. I knew that I needed to wake up and get my ass to school, I had already been awake for hours though but had made no noise at all. I never did. I decided to slam my feet on the floor just to get her off my back. It really wasn't her fault that my life was beginning to turn out like shit.

Getting back into an everyday routine again after letting my entire heart out at the cemetery yesterday was going to be difficult. I went into my bathroom, turning on the light and fan on the way in, lighting up a smoke before getting ready for my day. My aunt and uncle either had no clue that I was smoking or they didn't want to take yet another thing away from me. After I finished my cig and flushed it down the toilet I brushed my teeth without ever looking in the mirror and then ran my fingers through my hair. It seemed like it was time to get a hair cut again. I got dressed in my room and threw everything that I needed into my backpack.

I rushed down the stairs and Alice popped out of no where, most like she did everyday. "Can you give me a ride today Edward?"

"Not today Alice, ask Emmett," I grunted as I walked past her and straight out the front door. I could feel 4 pairs of eyes fixed on my back. There were things that I did that I didn't want my little cousin involved with. She would be getting her license soon anyways and then I wouldn't have to feel like a dick every morning for denying her a ride to school. By now I had already fucked up most of my life anyways and I was becoming more like the man that I despised every single day.

I turned my car on and I knew that they were all talking about me. I could just sense it. Do they realize that I can't even look in a mirror because of my eyes? It's been almost a year since I have looked in the mirror. Everything that I see in my eyes is exactly what I had seen in my fathers. I have come close to ripping them out of the sockets but decided that not looking in the mirror would be less painful. Do they even realize that now matter how wasted I get I still can't fall asleep? Do they even realize that every time I feel like I'm getting over it, just a little bit, my father comes back to haunt me in every single way? They have tried to get me to go to a counselor but we would just stare out each other for the hour session.

Sometimes I feel like I am living in another world. I always got out of the house early in the morning and parked on the same deserted forest road on the way to school. I opened up my backpack and took my bowl out. I looked and realized that my stash was almost gone. Damnit, how am I gonna explain needed another 20 bucks to my aunt and uncle? Gas money? Movies? Food? Whatever. I just packed it and lit up my lighter, bringing it to the bowl and the piece to my mouth. I took a huge hit and ended up coughing my brains out. This was some good shit.

I sat listening to some Sublime, just smoking my bowl, until it was just resin left. I tapped out the ashes and threw them in the ashtray, stashing my bowl under the passenger seat. I took a swig of water and lit up my second cig of the day, trying to cover up a little bit of the smell that was no doubt eking out of my pours.

I put my car in drive and it was only a few minutes until I was pulling into the parking lot at school. I might have a new car but mixed in with this crowd it looked like a piece of junk. Most of my school came from rich families but it got ridiculous when these kids crashed a brand new Mercedes and their parents just bought them a new one. The only reason that I had a new car was because when my parents died I got all of their money and Carlisle hasn't let me touch it except to buy my car. He wanted me in something safe and reliable so I got stuck with a Volvo. I wasn't very excited about it.

I put my cig out and pulled into a parking spot in between a Porsche and a Mercedes. These kids and their damn cars.

I sprayed myself with a little cologne before stepping out of the car and grabbing my backpack. I guess brand new cars is all I would see going to the best private school in Seattle. I kept my head hung low to the ground as I walked towards the school. I only really hung out with a group of 5 or so people but there was no way that I could consider them my friends. We were the bad kids, the druggies, the ones that nobody else wanted to hang around with.

"Yo Masen," I heard one of my buddies yell. I saw them standing outside with some of them sitting on the wall outside of my school. I acknowledged them and walked over still not looking up to meet their faces.

"You did it without us," JoJo stated as I looked up to meet his eyes with mine. He was about my complete opposite with dark brown short hair and a muscular physique that he got from playing sports before he became a druggy. Kayla, his girlfriend, was standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around her neck. She is not what anybody would expect to be a stoner or anything of the sort. Tall, blonde and athletic, absolutely gorgeous. Even with all of the drugs that she was doing she still managed to go to dance class 3 times a week. I'm sure that JoJo couldn't remember that but I sure did.

"Sorry man, it just happens that I had a hard night."

"Oh get a grip Masen. It's not like you were up all night with some hot chick and you know it."

"Stop it," I heard Martin say. He looked at me and gave me a troubled look. I thanked him with my eyes quickly so nobody else would notice. "He probably just was trying to drink the pain away."

"True," I stated quietly. He was the only one who knew about what had actually happened in my childhood. The only one in this entire group that I would consider my friend, even if we didn't have the drug thing in common.

"Is your cousin still off limits," Steve asked me. I followed his line of sight and watched Alice dancing along side of Emmett on their way up to the school. She looked over to me and I could see that she was trying to keep her tears in when she looked at me. I frowned slightly and then turned my attention back to Steve.

"If you go near her I'll seriously kill you. She is off limits."

"Oh look who's being all protective."

I looked at him as I could feel the anger burning inside of me. I turned around and walked towards the school with my hands balled into fists. I almost just wanted to stop right there and break done. My damn father again with his anger. I couldn't do this. I turned away from the school and ran back to my car, getting in the front seat and breathing in a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. After a few minutes there was a tap on my window. Alice was standing there looking at me. I nodded and she got into the passenger seat.

"Edward what happened? You looked like you were going to kill him."

"He was trying to make a move on you," I whispered balling my fists up again.

"How about you and I skip school today. I'm sure that mom could get us out of it."

"She's not my mother," I said with venom under my breath. I didn't want Alice to think that I didn't love Esme because I did but she was in no way my mother. My mom and I had a great relationship and my father took her away from me.

"Come on Edward we can go get something to eat. I still have daddy's credit card."

"Fine," I grunted with frustration before I threw the car in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. I reached into the center console and took a cig out, lighting it up and rolling the window down.

"Since when do you smoke," Alice asked me with concern in my voice.

"Since I realized that it helps to calm me down when I want to rip somebody's throat out."

"Why are you even friends with those losers? If they make you that upset?"

"Because we share things that I can't share with you. I don't want you to come into the world that I live in. You are too good of a person for that."

"Edward you are too good of a person to be doing whatever it is that you doing. Just because you childhood was more than fucked up doesn't mean that your life has to take a turn for the worse. You can become something and do something with you life but you have to stop."

"Ali, stop giving me some kind of bullshit speech. Do you realize that I haven't slept more than a few hours a night in the past few years? Do you even understand the fact that I haven't looked in the mirror in almost a year?"

"Why do you do this to yourself? None of this is your fault, none of it."

"My mother is dead, the one person that meant anything to me in the world."

"In case you haven't noticed Eddie my parents are gone too but you don't see me being pissed off at the world and doing god knows what to my body."

"You didn't have your mother killed by your father did you? Did you have your father beat you repeatedly for days upon days for years upon years? You have no clue what is going inside of my head."

"Edward," she said softly putting her hand on my leg. "You are worth something. You aren't your father."

"I am," I whimpered trying not to cry. God, why did I have to be so emotional about everything.

"No you're not," she yelled. "You are so much better than him. You walked away when you could have pummeled that kid into the ground. You walked away from a bad situation. So what if smoking is what makes you calm down, at least you found something. I would prefer that you didn't but if it helps you then so be it. What do you need to change? What will help you?"

"I don't know. I've tried everything."

"How about we grab something to eat and then go to the mall. We need to help you do something."

"Ali, I hardly think that shopping is going to help anything."

"It will, I promise," she stated taking her hand away. She had a smile on her face and I could tell that I was missing something. I pulled into the parking lot of Donna's Diner and Alice and I stepped inside. We had been going here at least once a month since I had moved here and it was one of the only places around that actually made me smile.

We sat down and ordered. I had a ham and cheese omelet with home fries and toast while Alice had an order of pancakes, sausage and toast on the side. She loved her pancakes and besides Carlisle, this place made the best pancakes in Seattle. While we waited for our breakfast Alice sat patiently waiting for me to say something. All I could think about was my anger and how it had gotten the best of me.

"I need to do something about my temper," I said quietly. "I don't think if something like that happened again that I could control myself."

"It's just me Edward, you don't have to defend me like that. You know that Emmett could take care of any problem like that."

"I know but I just needed, wanted so badly to hurt him. What kind of person does that make me?"

"A good one," she said simply. "You were willing to hurt your friend to defend my honor. Do you understand how happy that makes me? That after everything that you have been through that you would defend me? That is what makes you different than your father. He wasn't defending anybody or anything besides his ego. You cared enough about me to protect me from something that you thought was going to harm me. You are so much different then him and I don't want you to compare yourself to him anymore.

It's not going to do you any good to not look in a mirror or to not sleep or to keep doing what you're doing. You are smoking more than cigarettes Edward, you can't hid that from me and you shouldn't try. You need somebody to talk to that knows absolutely everything that has happened and I promise that I won't say a word to anybody. I want you to talk to me, tell me what is going on."

"I'm turning into him Alice, it's the whole point of all of this. I am drinking myself into a stupor almost every night just so I can mask some of the pain that I feel. I hang out with the people that I do because they are like me."

"They do drugs Edward, it's not who you are or what you could be. When was the last time that you played?"

"It's been a long time but it's not going to help."

"How do you know that? I know how much you love playing but I just don't understand why you don't. I think that it would be good therapy for you to try and play."

"My mother loved to listen to me play and I don't think that I could do it."

"She would want you to move on. It's been 4 years now and I think that it is okay to begin healing. Do you really think that she would approve of you doing drugs and drinking and smoking?"

"Probably not but I can't see myself moving anywhere in my life. I am just sitting here, doing nothing and going no where. Doing drugs and drinking is just a way for the time to pass by without me being too depressed that I hadn't done more."

"You need to realize that you are worth something. All of this comes back to the fact that you feel like you are your father, so change it. Don't let yourself become him. You are a caring human being, you got that from Elizabeth. You don't have just your father in you but she is more a part of you then he is. She was a compassionate woman and was the only person who told Esme that she wasn't crazy for adopting Emmett and I. She was a great woman Edward and you can be a great man. You can make her proud by doing something with your life."

"I don't know if it's going to be that easy."

"Let today be a new beginning now. It's been 4 years and I think it's time to start healing. You don't have to quit everything at once but we need to make a few steps in the right direction. First, no more drugs. It's the first thing to go."

"Alice I don't know if I can."

"When was the last time you, umm," she couldn't get the words out as she stuttered over saying whatever drug she thought I was on.

"This morning I smoked a little pot. I haven't done anything else in about a week."

"What else is there?"

"The only other thing is coke. I don't like it much."

"Then it won't be hard to give it up then. How much do you have left?"

"It's all gone."

"Then it's settled. Drinking is gonna have to stop next."

"Alice seriously. You expect me to stop everything at once."

"I haven't said anything about the cigs so cool your jets. I will be here for you and I will stay up all night with you if I have to."

"You don't have to do that."

"Eddie this is the beginning of a new life and everything starts today, beginning with the best breakfast ever," she stated as our food was delivered to the table. I smiled as I dug into my food.

I finished it in no time, which wasn't surprising, considering I had smoked up this morning. I waited patiently while Ali finished, grabbing a piece of her toast and munching on it. I paid the waitress before we got into my car and headed off to the mall.

"So we have quite the day ahead of us and it is going to require a full makeover."

"Ali I'm not a test subject."

"A new beginning Eddie, remember that."

I hated it when anybody called me Eddie but Alice was the only one that could get away with it. I reluctantly got out of the car as she pulled me by the arm into the mall. I didn't want to be in a mall full of people right now because all I wanted to do was go home and sit in my room, doing absolutely nothing.

"Where are we going?"

"First we are going to the hair salon because seriously Edward this hair has to go."

She made a gesture towards my head and I ran my fingers through my hair. It was getting to the point of being too long and I knew it but I just hadn't cared but I guess now I had too. I sat in a chair and said goodbye to my long hair. It had been just to my shoulders and when the hairdresser cut it off, my hair just seemed like a tousled mess but Alice seemed to adore it.

Then the hairdresser came at me with a razor. "What the hell is that?"

"Edward nobody really likes the grungy look."

"I swear Alice I'm going to hurt you."

"No you won't."

I sat still as this woman that I had never met came at my face with a straight razor. I was afraid to even breath with something that close to my throat that it almost made me break down in the middle of the mall. When she was finished I breathed in a sigh of relief. Alice paid them while I left a tip before we headed off into the mall.

"Okay so what's next," I asked actually sounding a little excited, much to my surprise.

"We are going to the eyeglass store on the second floor."

"Why? I don't need glasses."

"You'll see in just a minute."

We walked into the tiny store and we were greeted by a young woman, maybe in her mid-20s. I smiled politely at her and Alice jumped right in.

"What can I help you two with today," she asked helpfully.

"Well I was hoping to get some colored contacts for my brother here. See he has perfect vision but I think he needs a change in color."

"I can help you out with that. What color were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. I've known him too long with his blue eyes that I can't make a decision to save my life."

The woman stared at me for a minute, memorizing my features and looking me over. I felt a little uncomfortable just feeling like I was being stared at for no reason at all.

"Green definitely," the woman finally stated. "They will look so good with his bronzy colored hair."

"Perfect," Alice said clapping her hands together with a big smile on her face.

"We have plenty of contacts that don't have prescriptions in them that I think we could make work for him. Let me go and get a few and we will try them out."

"Thanks," we both stated as she walked away. The second she was gone I looked over at Alice and a small tear was forming in the side of my eye, that I was trying to get rid of without her realizing it.

"Thank you Alice," I choked out. "This will be perfect."

"I figured that it was the best way for you not to see your father every time that you look into a mirror. You won't have his eyes staring back at you."

"Instead I'll have my moms. Thank you," I said pulling her into a hug. I think that I surprised her at first because her arms didn't immediately wrap around me but after a few seconds I felt her tiny arms trying to squeeze around me. I smiled as the woman brought out a few boxes.

"Now we have a lot of different shades of green here everything from a darker, deeper shade to a more natural. Now since you have blue eyes it should be a little bit easier for you to find a pair that will fit you right."

"Which one do you think would be best," I asked both of the girls in front of me. Alice peered over my shoulder and immediately pointed to the same on the girl did. I smiled and took the contacts looking at them intently. I looked at Alice and was trying to communicate to her that I didn't want to look at the mirror here. I wanted to do it at home, where I could have my own moment if I needed.

"We'll take them," she said. "All of the ones you have."

"You'll be wearing these everyday," she asked. I nodded towards her and she went into the back and come out with a huge bag filled with contacts. I smiled kindly at her while Ali swiped Carlisle's credit card. I knew that he would be upset that she was spending this kind of money but it was all for a good cause I guess. Maybe these little things were the first step to my recovery.

After we were finished she dragged me all over the mall, stacking clothes on top of my arms as she went. She just knew what size I was without ever asking. Once in a while she would hold something up to my body and shake her head disappointed. I didn't know what a new wardrobe would do for me. The contacts I could understand but this was ridiculous. I cringed every time we went up to the register.

Once the ridiculously long day was over we packed up my car and headed back to the house. Emmett was waiting outside for us when we got back, leaning up against his jeep.

"Are you two okay," he asked running to his sister. "I was worried when you disappeared from my side."

"I needed to help Eddie with something stuff but everything is fine. I need your help getting this stuff up to his room."

"What did you do Ali-bell? Buy the entire mall?"

"Basically but I was thinking this is exactly what was needed. Now shut up Em and help with the bags."

Emmett looked at me sympathetically and grabbed most of the bags out of the trunk. We all went up to my room and Alice looked around like she had never been there before.

"You know Edward your room could use a makeover too."

"You've done enough damage for one day. I just need a little bit of help trying to get everything together if you wouldn't mind."

"Okay so cleaning out your closet is the first thing and then it will need to be reorganized and you need to try your clothes on. Most of them should fit but I'm worried about the suit."

"When the hell did you manage to buy me a suit?"

"While you were in the bathroom. It just seemed to jump out at me."

I sighed deeply before unpacking the bags onto my bed while Alice grabbed things from my closet, tossing them into a pile in the middle of the room. I took out an outfit of low rise dark-faded jeans and a light blue button up shirt. I grabbed one of the boxes of contacts and brought them into the bathroom. Alice noticed my hesitation and she followed cautiously behind me. I put the clothes on my counter and put my hands on it, leaning back with my head looking at the sink. It took me a few minutes to look up and I was only able to when Alice put her hand on my back, rubbing small circles, just like my mom used to do.

I raised my head and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in almost a year. I looked a lot older than I had last year, my face a little bit more chiseled and defined. But the dark circles under my eyes had grown in size and made me look horrible. My blue eyes, my father's green eyes were staring back at me. Alice looked at me.

"See it's not as bad as you think."

"Ali, I haven't seen myself in over a year. This is a little bit of a shock."

"Let's just get this done so that you can begin to move on. Imagine what will happen when Esme sees you."

"And Carlisle sees the credit card bill," I chuckled a little bit. She handed me the box of contacts and instructed me on how to put them in. I leaned forward and tried not to focus on how close I was to my own eyes. I didn't want to get scared but I put the first contact in and it took a minute to adjust it to my eye. I blinked uncontrollably until it felt comfortable and then I quickly put the other one in the same way. It was a lot easier this time around and Alice left me alone so that I could get dressed.

Once I was finished getting dressed I was a completely different person than I was a year ago. My face was completely different than the last time I looked at it and my eyes seemed to pop out more with the new color mixed with my hair. I looked tailored and professional, yet relaxed at the same time. This was the person that I was supposed to be. The one with green eyes, scruffy face, long hair and all black clothes was not me. With throwing away the old clothes, I threw away the old Edward and I was beginning to heal and becoming the son that my mother would have wanted me to be.

**A/N:**

**Hopefully drug using, depressed Edward is gone but who knows.**

**This demon may come back to rear his ugly head.**

**Could you imagine Edward Cullen looking like Kurt Cobain? Yeah that's what I pictured.**

**Let me know what you think and what you may want. **

**Thanks**

**~Sabrina**


	3. Brown Eyed Girl

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry that it has been 2 months since I updated. I never intended it to be that long. I really do apologize and now that I have a direction to go in I should be updating at least once every 2 weeks or so. Thank you for reading because any feedback is good feedback.  
Go on and read and let me know what you think. **

**Here is Chapter 3**

**'Brown Eyed Girl'**

For some reason once I had started looking in the mirror it was hard for me to look away. I was in such utter shock because I was no longer the scared little boy that would hide from his father everyday. I looked the way my mother would have wanted me to look. Alice left me alone for a few minutes but I could still hear her rummaging through my closet and my room.

I was expecting the person that I was looking at in the mirror to morph into someone that I was dreading. I tore myself away from the bathroom and took a deep breath before I entered my bedroom. I was surprised when I entered and Alice was no where in sight and it was completely clean. I walked over to my closet and gasped. There was none of my old clothes, except for my winter clothing, and even though I didn't have any of my old clothes my closet seemed to be stuffed full.

I looked around and then left my room, descending the stairs at a slow pace. I was nervous and I had no idea why. Maybe I was afraid of what Esme and Carlisle would think or the teasing I was sure to get from Emmett or the excitement that was going to come out of little Alice.

When I got downstairs Esme was running around the kitchen trying to finish cooking while Emmett and Alice were setting the table. I didn't see Carlisle anywhere and that was strange because he was never late to a family dinner. In the time that I had been living with them Carlisle never missed our dinners.

Esme was carrying a basket of rolls to the table and turned around quickly, seeing me for the first time. She dropped them on the floor and put her hands over her mouth hiding the gasp that I'm sure was coming. She looked at me with tears threatening to escape over her eyes as she looked at me in such a loving way, the way that a real mother would look at her real son when he did something that she was proud of.

I had never done anything that would make any parent proud of anything. It was something that I had come to realize would never happen. There was no way that I would do anything good with my life with the path that I was traveling down. But, perhaps, with the change in my physical appearance would change the way that I act. It wasn't going to be easy to resist the cravings that I had to go smoke a blunt.

I forced a smile as Esme approached me, putting her arms out in front of me as if to pull me into a hug. When she reached me she grabbed the tops of my arms and looked straight into my eyes. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes but before I could see them she pulled me in so tight that I actually felt comforted.

She held me against her for a long time before letting me go. Her face was all blotchy and her eyes were red and puffy. I smiled at her.

"So what do you think?"

"You look amazing Edward. I can't believe this. When did this happen?"

"Alice and I kind of skipped school today because she told me that I needed to do something about what was going on and this is what happened." She looked at me dumbfounded for a minute. "Is it okay? Is it okay that we did this?"

"If it helps you deal even just a little bit then yes it is perfect. I would have preferred if you didn't skip school but its okay. I'm sure I could just let the principal know that something came up."

I smiled at her before going over and picking up the rolls from the floor. I threw them away and grabbed another bag, putting those in a clean basket. Esme went back to putting the final touches on dinner as Emmett came over to me throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"So are you trying to be like me now?"

"Nope just who I should have been all along." He smiled at me and patted me on the back roughly. "So where's Carlisle?"

"Something came up at the hospital but he said he would be home by 6."

"It's not like him to be late."

"I think they had some trauma victim or something like that. He knew how to handle the situation so he volunteered to help out."

"It was very nice of him."

"Carlisle is just that kind of person."

I went back to the kitchen and helped Esme bring out dinner. I wanted to wait for Carlisle to get home but he had insisted that we start without him. I was starving again, I guess that is what shopping would do to a person.

After dinner and some conversation with my family I went upstairs to be alone. It probably wasn't the best idea but I needed to think for a few minutes. I had gone through a lot in just the last few days, trying to mask the pain that I felt and trying to transform into a different person. I wanted to be a kid that my mother would be proud of.

It wasn't until it was time for bed that everything really hit me. By now I would be halfway through a bottle of vodka but I had promised Alice that I would at least try to quit drinking. I looked at the clock and it was around midnight. I grunted onto my side and then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said sitting up in bed and turning the light on. Carlisle walked into my room dressed in his sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"May I," he asked pointing to the end of my bed. I nodded. "I haven't seen you yet."

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I came up here after dinner."

"Is everything okay with you? The school called me today."

"Everything is fine. I just needed to get away from a situation."

"What happened?"

"Some guy was trying to pursue Alice. He's not a great guy and I didn't want him thinking of her in that way. So I went to my car to try and relax a little bit to go back in but then Alice suggested that we skip school today in order to get me better. We ended up going to breakfast and then to the mall."

"I don't want you to worry about how much she spent today. I know that you were freaking out about it but she called to tell me that she was getting you back into presentable fashion so I told her to do whatever was necessary. Edward I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

"I know."

"How have you been sleeping lately?"

"Not good but then again I haven't really had a full nights rest in about 3 years."

"So you have resorted to using alcohol as drug in order to drown the pain." I nodded. "You know that there are better ways of dealing with things Edward. I'm a doctor but most of all I'm a father. You could have come to me to let me know what was going on and then we could have found out a way for you to sleep at night that was a little bit safer than alcohol."

"I know I'm sorry."

"I knew that you were scared and didn't want to ask for help but I have something that may help you. I told the school that you would be a little late to school tomorrow so take one of these and you'll be asleep in no time."

"Carlisle I don't think trading one drug for another is such a great idea."

"Well I feel more comfortable with this one and the fact that this one will actually help you makes it even better. Take it if you want but you don't have to. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Thank you," I whispered. It wasn't really a thank you for the sleeping pill I took out of his hand and swallowed. It was more of a thank you for letting me make my own decisions. My head was in so many places of how I was going to deal with my friends the next day. They were probably going to want to do something but I was trying not to do any of that.

Before I knew it I was stirring in my bed and I looked over at the clock to realize that it was 1, so much for the sleeping pills working. I got out of bed and stretched, feeling like I hadn't moved in forever and went into my bathroom. When I was finished I walked back into my room and looked out the window. To my surprise it was bright and sunny outside. I realized then that I had missed another day of school, so much for getting off on the right foot.

I heard a small tap on my door and said "Come in."

Esme walked through the door with a sandwich and glass of water.

"You slept almost the whole day. I'm so happy the pills worked."

"Carlisle talked to you about it," I asked surprised.

"We talk to each other about everything when it comes to you guys. Alice is going to bring home some notes and your homework from the last few days so you don't fall behind."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem," she said kissing my forehead before getting up to leave me alone. "And one more thing Edward," she paused. "If you are going to smoke could you do it outside?"

"Sure."

"I'll put an ashtray out on the patio for you."

She didn't wait for me to thank her before she walked out of the room to let me eat. I went and took a shower when I was done and just got ready for the day. I put my contacts in and when I walked into my room Alice was sitting on my bed surrounded by books.

"I thought that you might want to do our homework together. Emmett didn't have practice so I figured we could do it together."

"Yeah sure. Do you mind if we do it downstairs though?"

"Sure."

I picked up most of the books and carried them downstairs, putting them out on the coffee table in front of our large couch.

"You want to smoke don't you?"

"Yeah kind of."

"I'll come outside with you, it's not that bad outside today."

"It's sunny so it couldn't be that bad."

She walked with me outside and sat on the railing while I lit up.

"How was school today? Did anybody give you trouble?"

"No not really. It was pretty much an ordinary day. But Kayla did talk to me."

"About what?"

"She was really worried about you. She knows how you can get sometimes and after seeing what she did yesterday and the fact that you weren't there today freaked her out a little bit."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that you were going through a few personal things and yesterday just set you off. I also told her that you would be back tomorrow but as a completely different person."

"And what was her reaction?"

"She seemed to be excited about it really. I think that she feels like if you can change then so can she. I think that she needs somebody to help her but that there is nobody in her life that is willing to help her."

"So what? Are you guys going to be best friends now? Are you going to help her like you helped me?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of you helping her. I know that you have some type of feelings for the girl and maybe this is the way that you can win her over."

"But does she really want to change? It's not like I've been doing this long enough to help anybody else."

"Eddie you know that you are strong enough to get through this. Carlisle told me this morning that he helped you with the sleeping factor and I've tried to help with you physical appearance and so far the drug thing has been going well."

"Alice it's day two. It's not an over night thing."

"No but it's a start."

She stared at me for a minute with a hopeful look in her eyes and I wished that I was taking this better. I was having some withdraws from the drugs but that was to be expected. Sleeping as much as I had definitely helped but it wasn't the solution. Instead of doing drugs or drinking I was just going to sleep. It wasn't the best plan.

"If Emmett doesn't have practice where is he," I asked when I noticed that I hadn't seen him.

"He's in the basement doing something."

"What the heck does he want to do in the basement?"

"He's helping you too but in his own way."

"What is he doing?"

"I'll bring you down when you're done."

I took one last drag and put out my cigarette before Alice dragged me into the house. She called down to Emmett to see if it was okay and then she pulled me down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Emmett standing with his arm hung around a punching bag.

"What is this," I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Come on bro, you should notice a punching bag when it's right in your face. I figured that I should help you in some kind of way and I know how bad your temper can get. I was going to try and get you on the football team but I figured that this would be more your style. So when you are mad and upset you can come down here and pound the shit out of this thing."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this."

"Do you want to give it a go," he asked handing me a pair of boxing gloves.

"Maybe a little bit later. I'm assuming that I should try and catch up on my school work. It was nice to take a little bit of a vacation but now it's time to get to work."

"See you're already sounding smarter," Emmett stated sarcastically coming towards me and putting his arm around me.

We all walked up stairs and got comfortable with our books in the living room and we just spent hours in silence doing our work.

Part of me was striving to be more like Emmett because he was such a great person. He played football, basketball and baseball while maintaining a 3.9 GPA. When people saw him they saw a big goofball jock who probably just fucked around in his classes but he was smarter than any of us. Alice got distracted too easily and I was using way too many drugs to keep up with school.

That night I took my pills early enough to get up for school the next day. As my alarm went off there was already a knock at my door. I got up groggily and opened the door to see Alice all ready to go. I groaned at her as she made her way into my room and went straight to my closet. She picked out an outfit for me and laid it down on my bed, before walking out of my room without saying a single word.

I shook my head before going and getting ready for the day. I felt like I was in a daze as I drove Alice to school. She complained the entire way there that she was going to smell like cigarettes when she got there but she was getting a ride so she really couldn't complain that much.

I pulled into the parking lot and pulled into a spot pretty close to the school. I took a deep breath as I turned the car off. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and we got out of the school. I was afraid of what people were going to think of me now. Would my friends still want to be my friends or were they going to hate me? And if they did hate me, would I be upset? A million questions were running through my head as Alice and I walked up the pathway together and I saw my friends come into view. Alice looked up at me and patted me on the shoulder as she walked away from me and into the school.

JoJo, Kayla, and Martin were waiting for me. Kayla did look a little excited to see me, Martin looked at me like he was proud and JoJo had a disgusted look on his face. Kayla was the first to great me with a hug. When she pulled away she took my arms and looked me up and down with a big smile on her face.

"You look amazing. Alice said that she gave you a make over but I almost don't recognize you."

"Thanks Kayla."

"You're welcome. How is everything going with the whole quitting thing?"

"It's harder than I imagined but I'm able to sleep better now. My uncle gave me some sleeping medication to help me go to bed at night."

"I'm surprised you didn't even think to ask him about it."

"Well I'm not too good at admitting that I had a problem."

"I don't even know what's happened to you. I know that something bad had to have happened to you in the past but I just can't figure it out." I looked at her scared. Did I really want her to know everything that there was to know about me and my past? Did she really want to know that my father beat me and killed my mother and him? Did I want her to know that I was lucky to be alive but that sometimes I had wished he would have killed me too? "I'm not trying to get you to talk about whatever it is but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

"Okay break it up," JoJo said sarcastically. "So what if he got this whole extreme makeover. It's not going to help him quit doing drugs and we all know it. It's just that now he fits in better with everybody else. Come on Kayla," he stated putting his arm around her shoulder and dragging her into the school. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled weakly towards me.

"Don't sweat him man," Martin stated looking at me. "I think this a good thing for you and I think he's just jealous because his girl is digging the new you."

"Maybe."

"Come on Edward don't let him get to you. We're all going to the game tonight, you should come."

"Yeah because football is so my scene."

"Well it's supposed to be fun. It wouldn't be so bad for you to get out of your house and go out for once. I feel like you've been cooped up in there for days."

"I kind of have but just let me think about it okay."

"Not a problem. Come on, we're going to be late for class."

The day felt like it was taking forever and it was so weird how much more attention I put towards taking notes when I was completely sober and rested. My notebook actually got some use and I think that my teachers notice when I was actually answering questions. I think that they had all gotten used to the fact that I was quiet and wasn't into class participation much.

At the end of the day I drove home on my own because Emmett didn't have to be back at school for another few hours for the game. When we got home we spent about an hour doing homework before doing our chores and then we played some video games before Emmett had to start getting ready.

Alice and I went upstairs and she picked out an outfit for me, light blue jeans and white button up, our school colors of course. She thought that if I was going to the game then there was no way that I could go without some team spirit. It only took me a few minutes to get ready and I went downstairs to help Esme with dinner. It was a little bit earlier than we usually ate but it was Friday and on Fridays football was priority. Esme was also dressed for the game with a blue and white printed shirt and a pair of white pants with heels. Her and Carlisle never missed one of Emmett's games and it was nice to see that some parents actually cared.

When it was time for the game Alice and I drove to our school together and Esme and Carlisle took a separate car. It looked like the whole school was their and most of their parents. We had one of the best football teams in the state of Washington. We were a division 1 team and had won State 5 times in the last 7 years. Emmett was the starting quarterback so he was almost guaranteed a spot at any top notch division 1 college. It made me envy him in some ways because there was no way that I would ever get into any college.

I took a deep breath and followed Alice through the crowd. I would catch up with my friends around halftime but it was nice to spend some time with my family out of the house. Emmett was known through out the crowd and it actually made me happy to say that he was my brother. Our team was winning by 7 points at half time and I used the intermission to try and find my friends.

"Thank you for staying as long as you did," Esme stated. "It means a lot to me that you came out and spent sometime with us and supporting Emmett. He is really going to appreciate it."

"I'm sorry that I don't do this often enough. I know that you guys do this all the time and I've missed out on it because I was stuck in a hole that I couldn't get out of. I apologize for everything bad that I have done to you guys when you took me in when everything happened. And I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize how good my life is now and my mom would want me to be happy and to live life the right way. You guys have helped me to overcome that so thank you."

I looked up into Esme's eyes and she was crying. Carlisle was sitting next to me with a dumbfounded look on his face. I don't think that he was expecting me to make that kind of declaration in front of so many people or the fact that I said it at all. Esme hugged me and Carlisle patted me on the shoulder before I got up and walked down the bleachers. Emmett was running off the field and looked at me with the biggest smile on his face. He waved to me and continued running. I was finally beginning to look at Emmett as my brother, Alice as my sister and Carlisle and Esme as my parents. I never wanted to forget my mother but she would have wanted me to accept Esme as my mom and that's why I felt like I needed to.

Little did I know as I walked around the shadows behind the field that I was going to come across somebody who was in desperate need of help? I ran over to this girl who was curled up into a ball crying underneath a tree. She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen even when she was a mess. I walked slowly towards her and kneeled down to the ground putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay," I whispered. "My name is Edward."

She flinched away from my hand and I looked closer at her. Her clothes were ripped and torn, blood was coming from her head and it looked like her arm was bleeding also but I couldn't be sure if it was from her head or a whole different wound.

"My father is a doctor, do you want me to go and get him?"

I saw her nod her head and I took out my cell phone to call Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward is everything okay?"

I got up from next to the girl and walked away just out of hearing distance. "I found a girl and she looks like she is pretty badly beaten. I don't know what to do or what her name is or anything. I need you to come and help me."

"I'll be there in a minute. Where are you," he asked as I heard him moving through the crowd.

"Get out of the stands and head towards the woods. I'll be standing as close as possible for you to see me. I don't want to let her out of my site."

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"I don't think that she would want attention."

"And she didn't say anything?"

"Nothing. She only nodded her head when I told her that my dad was a doctor."

The line was silent and I saw him only a minute later. He ran over to me, closing his phone on the way and putting it into his pocket. We walked over together, slowly approaching her. Carlisle gestured me to go to her and I did. I squatted down next to her again.

"It's Edward," I said quietly. "My father is here. Do you think that he could take a look at you?"

She nodded her head and I gestured for Carlisle to come over and he went in front of her. He kneeled down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked at her closely and gasped. What happened? What was wrong with her? Did I not think that this was urgent enough?

"Miss Swan," he stated with a gasp.

"Doctor Cullen," she answered with a raspy voice. Even with a raspy voice she sounded like an angel.

What?

"What happened to you Bella? You were in the ER a few days ago."

"I'd rather not talk about it here."

"Just let me examine you."

"Not here," she almost yelled.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Is there any way to avoid that," she asked quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"We could do it at my house if you'd like. It's like a mini hospital." She nodded her head. "Do you mind if Edward takes you? I've got to let my wife know what's going on."

"It's fine."

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. I stood up and walked over to where he was standing. I looked at her and she stared at me with the most beautiful set of eyes I had ever seen. Even though there was hurt in her eyes it made me feel relaxed. I had only seen those exact set of eyes once in my life and it was the police officer who had helped me at the police station after my father killed my mother. Her name was Isabella and this hurt girl was named Bella. It was one of the weirdest coincidences I had ever seen.

I looked at her cautiously. "Can you walk," I asked her gently. She shook her head no. "Do you mind if I carry you then?"

She raised her arms to me like a 2 year old would when they wanted to be picked up by their parents. I put my arm underneath her head and the other underneath her legs and gently stood up. This girl almost weighed nothing in my arms and it was quite easy for me to walk with her. I tried to be as gentle as I could as I laid her down in the backseat of my car. I constantly checked on her the way home and she seemed to be content with being in the silence of my car with only the sound of classical music to fill the void. I couldn't begin to imagine who could have done something this horrible to this girl.

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**

**Worth waiting for?**

**Finally Bella is here but not in a very good condition.**

**If you wanna know what happened to her, who done it and what is gonna happen between her and Edward.....**

**You gotta review.**

**Thanks for reading and a new chapter will be up in about a week or two. **

**~Sabrina~**


	4. Sunrise

**A/N: I know that it has taken me forever to get this chapter out but now that school is over with I hope to be writing more this summer.  
I'm so excited to be back to writing and the fact that I got a chapter for this story out and a chapter for Crimson Crescent out in the same day has to say something.  
I wanted to thank everyone for coming back to read and I really hope that you like where this is going  
Chapter 4 has finally arrived so sit back and watch Edward become a sweetheart.**

I felt like a nervous father in the waiting room waiting for his baby to be born. I paced back and forth outside of Carlisle's office waiting for him to be done with Bella. I felt so bad for this little girl that probably didn't deserve anything that had happened to her. I wondered if this was the same trauma patient that Carlisle had stayed with earlier in the week.

Esme tried to make me calm down a few times and have me come downstairs but there was no way that I could leave in case she woke up. It felt like it had been hours since I brought her to our house.

Edward you've got to calm down," Esme stated coming up from behind me and putting her hand on my shoulder. It seemed to relax me a little bit in that moment of time but I still felt like I needed to be near her in some type of way. "She'll be fine."

"I feel like I have to try and help her through this. I can't just let her be by herself when she wakes up. I don't understand why I feel like I have to be here for her."

"Because you have been through a lot of traumatic stuff in your life and if you can help someone else who is going through something similar then I think that it is a great thing that you want to help her."

"I want to be here but I don't know what to do."

"Why don't wee go outside and talk. You seem a little stressed out."

"You know me so well," I conceded as we walked downstairs and outside. It felt nice to just get a breath of fresh air and my mind started working again. I was still worried about Bella and what was going to happen to her but what had happened to her? What could bring her to the point of not speaking? What could bring on those injuries? Had she seen who attacked her? How long had she been lying there before I came around? And was I the only one to see her or was somebody so much of an asshole to just walk by without a second glance?

Esme stayed with me as I smoked a cigarette and it was something that she didn't have to do. She didn't look at me like she was ashamed of me but just like we were talking like we normally do. It made me feel a little bit better that she was going to be there for me no matter what, just like a real mother. And Carlisle would be there just like a real father, just what I always wished my father would have done.

"What could possibly be taking so long," I yelled with impatience.

"Just calm down, if I know Carlisle then he just being thorough. Plus I think a lot more is going on with that girl then any of us could imagine."

"I just feel so bad for her Esme."  
"It just means that you are a caring person. Don't beat yourself up about this, it's not your fault."

Waiting seemed to take forever as I worried about the poor beat up girl who was upstairs being tended to. I didn't know what to think about the things that happened to her and I didn't really want to go into detail about it because I was afraid that I would get extremely angry. My dad was threatening to jump out of me again but I was pushing against him the best that I could. If she ever told me who did this to her and if I just happened to walk across the guy on the street I wouldn't know if I could keep a level head.

I decided that walking around was better than sitting still so I was pacing around the downstairs of the house like a crazy man. Emmett and Alice came in not too long after Esme and I came inside and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"What happened to you guys," Alice asked concerned. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"Alice," Esme said. "There was a girl in trouble and we're helping her. Carlisle is upstairs with her now so we should try to be quieter than usual."

"Is she okay? What's her name?"

"Her name is Bella," I interrupted. "I'm really not sure if she's okay Alice. She really won't talk to me or Carlisle."

"Maybe she just needs a girlfriend."  
"Alice," Esme warned. "If Carlisle needs our help then he will ask for it. I just don't want the poor girl to be scared. You come on kind of strong sometimes."

"Mom," she wined.

"Not everything is about you," Emmett growled at her. "Leave the poor girl alone. Just because somebody comes to this house doesn't mean that they are going to be your new best friend."

I stood in shock as Emmett yelled at her. He usually never got mad at Alice. He would joke around with her but I had never heard him be so harsh to her. Alice looked at him in shock before she stomped off into the backyard. Emmett looked at Esme and made his way down to the basement to his bedroom. I looked at Esme and she motioned for me to follow him.

I walked into him throwing his football equipment into the corner and sat in his computer chair as he threw other shit around his room.

"Em, what's up?"

"I'm just so sick of Alice getting all of the attention. I try the best that I can to be a straight A student and playing sports every season and somehow she ends up making it all about her. I hate the fact that she is so much better than me."

"Neither of you are better than the other. You're Emmett and she's Alice and you just have 2 completely different personalities. The only reason that Alice gets more attention is because she is loud and her presence is just overwhelming to everybody."

"It's not just that Edward. You guys all came to my game tonight and that was a lot for me because you've never come. I noticed all of you in the stands and when I came back from halftime you guys were gone. It hurt me and all but I didn't really care. Then when I found Alice after the game she tried to make it seem like you guys abandoned her. I just hate it. I got the winning touchdown and all and she didn't even congratulate me. I just want her to care more, not just make it all about herself."

"Then you need to talk to your sister. I'm really sorry about leaving. I wouldn't have but this girl was in trouble."

"You don't need to explain anything to me Edward. It's not about you at all. I'm proud of you that you were trying to help someone after everything that you have been through so don't think that I'm pissed off at you."

"Just go and take a shower dude. You smell like ass," I laughed at him.

"Yeah yeah, get out of my room," he laughed throwing a dirty sock at me. I cringed away from it and went upstairs to make sure that everything was okay. Esme and Alice were still outside when Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Is she okay? Has she talked to you? What happened?"

"I'm not going to get into it Edward unless she tells you herself. She is beat up pretty bad but I was able to take care of that. She asked me to send you up so that she could talk to you."

So she wanted to talk to me without me trying to bug her to get her to talk to me. Everything that was inside of me felt so bad for this girl that I didn't even know and I couldn't wait to actually talk to her. I walked up the stairs slowly so she wouldn't think that I was too anxious to see her. I knocked on the door quietly and went in.

This poor broken girl was lying on her side facing the window. Even just looking at her in that position made her look weak. She had probably been through a lot tonight but I couldn't understand why she would want to talk to a complete and utter stranger.

"Bella," I asked unsure of myself.

"You must be Edward," she whispered. I walked around so that I could see her and I sat down on the floor next to her bed. "I wanted to say thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, anybody else would have done the same thing."

"But you were so nice to me and I appreciate it."

"In that case you're welcome," I stated with a weak smile on my face. This poor girl looked like she had been to hell and back in the last few days. I noticed older bruises underneath brand new ones and there was gauze wrapped around her head and on her arms but I still couldn't take my eyes off of her face. She seemed so beautiful and so innocent to me that I couldn't see why anybody would try and hurt her.

"So you like football," I asked trying to strike up some type of conversation.

"Not really," she said with a little bit of a laugh. "My dad wants me to be more social so I decided to go to the football game for my school. That was a mistake."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't think I'm up for talking about that right now."

"Then why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. I feel like I should get to know you."

"Well my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella because my full name is just too formal for my liking. I really don't have too many friends outside of school though. My best friend Rosalie is the one person in the world that I can always count on."

"I wish I had more of those. I have only one that could be considered like that but he really isn't that good of a friend to me. He knows everything that has happened to me in the past."

"Like what," she asked calmly.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about that right now either. It doesn't seem like the right circumstances." Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me and I smiled. "But perhaps another time we can talk about them."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a yawn.

"Are you tired? Do you need me to take you home?"

"I'd rather stay the night here if that's okay with you guys. I called my dad already and told him that I wouldn't be home."

"And he didn't care?"

"Not really but I told him that I was staying at Rosalie's house."

"Do you want to call Rosalie? I could go and get her if you want me to so that you have a friend here to talk to."

"That is very sweet of you," she stated with a smile. "But it's a little too late to be calling her house. Besides I already have a friend to talk to."

I chuckled for a second before I said "So you were telling me more about yourself."

"Yeah. First of all I just have to tell you that I am one of the most accident prone people that you will ever meet. I fall down constantly, I crashed my car earlier this week."

"So that's how you know Carlisle?"

"Yes, Doctor Cullen is a very sweet person. He didn't have to do everything that he did for me. He must be a great father."

"He's actually my uncle."

"But you said earlier that he was your dad," she questioned.

"He is my uncle but a few years ago he and Esme adopted me when," I paused for a moment trying to find the right words to say. I couldn't even tell my best friends what had happened to me when I was younger and here I was about to pour my heart out to this poor girl who was lying bruised and broken that I had just met.

"We'll save it for another time. So Dr. Cullen tells me that you have a brother and sister."

"Not exactly my brother and sister because they adopted them too. Emmett and Alice are biologically brother and sister and they adopted them together because they couldn't bear to separate them."

"Will they adopt me too," she chuckled.

"I'm sure if you asked they would," I replied with a laugh of my own.

"Why don't you go grab a chair while I try to sit up?"

"Do you want my help," I asked after I heard her cringe trying to get up on her own. She nodded her head and I slowly sat her up in bed so that she could see me. I put a pillow behind her head before grabbing the chair out of the corner and moving it to the side of her bed.

"So what's it like to have a brother and sister," she asked me.

"It can be hard at times because both of them try to outdo each other. Both always want to be the center of attention so I listen to both of them and try to calm them down."  
"Always the mediator I see."

"Yeah I guess I am. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No but I feel like Rosalie is my sister. We've been friends since we were little kids. We've always lived down the street from each other."

"It must be nice to have such a good friend."

"It is but she doesn't come without issues of her own. I'm more than happy most of the time to help her out."

"So what was your first impression about me?"

"What?"

"I've been through a lot in the past few days and I was just trying to see if the new me is a good thing."

"I didn't know you before tonight but you seem like a very nice, caring, compassionate guy who looked at a stranger that needed help and did everything in their power to help said stranger out. So I can't see how this could be an overnight thing. You must have always been like this but somehow masked whoever it was with someone who wasn't so nice to everybody."

"Wow and you didn't even know what I was like."

"I'm pretty good at reading people."

"I wish that I was like that. I can't figure people out to save my life." She yawned again and I knew that she had a bad day. "I think that it would be good for you to get some sleep and in the morning maybe we could go out for breakfast before I bring you home."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you."

"It's not a problem at all. I would be more than happy to spend more time with you. You fascinate me Miss Swan."

"You too Mr…" she questioned.

"Masen."

"Mr. Masen I would really like that too."

"Alright so I will see you in the morning."

I got up out of my chair and moved it back into the corner of the room. "I know this is a lot to ask," she hesitated. "Would you mind staying in here until I fall asleep? I would feel a lot safer…"

"No worries just let me grab a blanket."

I walked out of the room and practically ran to my room to grab a blanket and pillow off of my bed before going back. Carlisle was standing at the end of the hallway with a smile on his face and he nodded, gesturing me back to the guest room, where Bella was. I smiled at him before going back in. I brought an ottoman over to put my feet up on and set up myself to be comfortable.

"Edward," Bella whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah," I said walking towards her to hear her better.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," I said with a smile as a smile came across her face. I tucked her hair behind her ear, lingering for a second before turning the lights off and going to my chair in the corner. I tried to get myself comfortable and it didn't take too long, surprisingly. I felt completely at ease and as soon as I heard Bella's breathing regulate I fell into an almost immediate sleep without the help of sleeping pills.

I had slept almost through the entire night without the help of any kind of medication or alcohol. I was very proud of the fact that I could actually sleep without any of it and it may have just been a mind over matter thing when it came to my sleep deprivation. I stirred in my chair when the sun started to rise and it made Bella look even more beautiful than the night before.

However it also showed all of the swelling, bruising and cuts in a harsher light than the night before. Maybe it was just due to the fact that her injuries had more time to develop overnight and now were more pronounced than ever. I felt so bad for this girl but if I was starting to know her I would think that she wouldn't want somebody feeling bad for her. She seemed like the type of girl that I had been through a lot in her life but never really told anybody about. She was the female version of me, maybe that's why she was able to read me so easily.

I didn't want to move because I didn't want to wake her up so I sat and watched the sun rise through the window. I couldn't wait until I was able to talk to her again and be able to find out more about her.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but there was a very soft knock on the door. It opened slowly and Carlisle poked his head in through the door.

"How is she," he whispered.

"She seemed to be okay last night but I don't want to wake her up."

"Well I need to check her out before I go to work so if you want to wake her up and I'll come back in a few minutes to check out her injuries it would be great."

"No problem."

Carlisle closed the door and I stood up. I felt very stiff after sleeping in that chair all night but I wandered over to her bedside. I kneeled down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, its Edward. It's time to wake up," I whispered quietly. Her eyes started to flutter open and she jumped back for a second when she fully opened her eyes. I watched her stare at me for a moment while she figured out what was going on and the moment that she did she smiled at me. "Good morning."

"Morning," she stated groggily. "Did you stay in here all night?"

"Yeah I sort of just passed out in the corner."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I was comfortable. Carlisle wanted me to wake you up so he could check on you before he heads over to the hospital."

"Okay. Can you have him come wait a minute or two so I can go to the bathroom?"

"Not a problem. Do you need help?"

"I probably won't but can you wait to see if I can stand up first?"

"Of course."

I watched her try to pull her limp body out of the bed and it seemed to me like she was having too much difficulty. I put my arm around her waist and with my other hand grabbed hers to help her lift herself up. I didn't want to let go of her because I was afraid that she was going to fall.

"Are you okay," I asked gently.

"I think so but can you just walk me to the bathroom door?"

"I can do that."

I helped her over to the bathroom and waited outside until she was finished. She opened the door back up and I offered her my services again. I hadn't noticed until now that she was wearing one of my old beat up t-shirts and a pair of my sweatpants. I helped her back into bed and went to leave.

"I'll be back when Carlisle is finished," I told her.

"Thank you again."

"You need to stop thanking me. I'm more than happy to help you whenever you need it."

"Th…never mind."

I looked back and smiled at her before leaving the room. I went into my room and brushed my teeth, changing my contacts and getting ready for the day. I changed into a pair of casual jeans and a plain t-shirt. I grabbed a jacket for me and an extra sweatshirt for Bella. I heard a small knock on my door.

"Edward," Alice said before coming in. She had a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Yeah Alice."

"I was thinking that she might want some clothes to wear home so I brought her a few things. She is probably taller than I am so I brought a pair of Esme's jeans too."

"Thank you Alice, that is very kind of you."

"You're welcome. I see that you managed to get dressed on your own."

"Yeah I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Well now that you have no bad clothes it should be nothing but smooth sailing from here."

"Yeah I guess."

"So are you doing okay? I know that this can't be easy?"

"I'm doing fine but I'm just worried about her is all. I can't even begin to imagine what happened to her last night."

"You guys didn't talk about it," she questioned.

"No, we were just getting to know each other. It seems like we are going to be really good friends, if nothing else good can come of this."

"I want to know everything when you come home."

"Of course you do but I want to thank you for not jumping all over the poor girl."

"Well what Emmett said last night really got to me so I'm going to keep my distance until it is time for us to get introduced."  
"That is very mature of you Ali."

"I thought so."

"I should be getting back so I can help her if she needs it."

"Okay but if she needs help getting dressed let me know and I will be more than willing to help her out."

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome."

We both left my room and Alice went to her bedroom while I went down the hall to the guest room. Carlisle was just closing the door as I walked up.

"How is she," I whispered.

"She seems to be doing better mentally today than she was last night but the swelling has gone up substantially. She is going to be in for a long road when it comes to recovery but I told her that she was more than welcome here anytime she needs us.

"Thank you Carlisle. I've got some clothes that I'm going to let her borrow. I figured her clothes were too worn to be worn home."

"Yeah they are. I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you for everything that you are doing. It's nice to see that you are truly changing who you are."

"That means a lot coming from you."

"Just get her home safely. I've got to go to work but we will talk some more when I get home."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome," he said before kissing me on the top of the head and walking down the stairs.

I knocked on the door before going into Bella's room, I liked the sound of that more than I should have. She smiled instantly when she saw me and I noticed a few changes in her too. Her cheeks were a pale pink color, healthy, and the bandage that was around her head just had a butterfly on it now. I walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"So Alice and Esme decided that you would need some clothes to wear home so I brought these for you and I also put my sweatshirt in there in case you get cold."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Tell them I said thanks. I just don't think that I can handle meeting new people today."

"It's understandable. I will leave you alone so you can get dressed but I will be in the hallway if you need anything. If you can't get dressed Alice offered to help you out."

"Alright," she said shyly. As I was walking out of the door I noticed her looking down at herself and she looked like she was ashamed. I closed the door behind me and I could hear her struggling to get dressed. It was like a knife was being stabbed in my heart every time she winced even just the slightest bit.

"Edward," she cried. "Help."

I opened the door quickly and she had one arm in the shirt but couldn't get her arm in the second. I closed my eyes and said "Are you sure you don't want Alice's help?"

"I'm fine just help me." I closed the door and walked over to her not taking my hand from over my eyes. "It would help if you opened your eyes. I don't need you touching me somewhere," she laughed. I reluctantly opened my eyes and helped her into the rest of her shirt.

"Do you want the sweatshirt on too?"

"It would probably be a good idea."

She put her arms out in front of her and bent down a little bit so I could slide the sweatshirt onto her. Bella had managed to get Esme's jeans on by herself and her sneakers were in the corner. I walked over and picked them up.

"So you're a converse girl."

"Guilty," she stated bluntly. I helped her with her shoes and then helped her up out of bed. "Shouldn't we make the bed?"

"I think that it will be okay."

"So where are we going for breakfast, I'm starving."

"Donna's diner, home of the best pancakes in Seattle."

"Perfect," she stated before putting her arm around my waist. I helped her to the top of the stairs and picked her up so she wouldn't have to walk down them. Once we were at the bottom I said a quick goodbye to Esme before helping Bella into my car. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that Bella was in my house.

**A/N: So what do you guys think?  
Are you still wondering what happened to Bella?  
Well I'm not going to tell you guys unless you review.  
Thanks for reading  
~Sabrina~**


End file.
